


Free Falling In Sweet Dreams

by Super_Seeker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying?, Depression?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Substance abuse?, wtf is wrong with meeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Seeker/pseuds/Super_Seeker
Summary: Recently Peter's feeling a bit strange. The people who were supposed to notice didn't and the one's who weren't supposed to notice did. So of course they took advantage of that.Warning.I have no fucking clue what this is. It'll be shitty, that's for sure!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Free Falling In Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my twitter.  
> Warning.  
> I have no fucking clue what this is. It'll be shitty, that's for sure!  
> There'll probably be some fucked up thoughts in this and maybe drug abuse????  
> who knows???  
> ;))))

Peter sighed. His day had been pretty bad so far and it was only 11 am, considering most of his days were spent getting beat up by villains, being bad instead of usual was saying something. First he'd woken up late because he'd accidentally destroyed his alarm in his sleep. Spidey strength and all. Second, he had upset Aunt May by accidentally being rude. Thirdly, he had to swing to school and had to stop 3 fights on the way over. Like, seriously? Can't New York take a freaking break?? When he got to school, it was already 10 am, meaning he was 2 hours late for school. Now, ordinarily this wouldn't be so bad, Peter had dealt with much worse after all. But today felt different for some reason, and that's when he remembered; today was the annual science fair. He had no project. Nothing to present at all. And of course he only remembered this when he walked into his science class and saw every other student with a project. 

In other words:

Peter was screwed. Of course it only got worse when Flash Thompson stomped over and loudly asked "Where's your project PP? You haven't got a bag, and your pockets aren't big enough. Unless you've got it stuffed somewhere we can't see?" Peter flushed heavily at Flash's insinuation. "Flash, please sit down. Peter, where is your project?" "I-I don't have one" Peter muttered quietly, his ears turning redder by every passing second. Even though being Spider-man had given Peter more confidence in his every day life, he still wasn't very confident. It was only when he was Spider-man that he was truly brave. "Please speak up, Peter." "I don't have one Sir." Silence rung in the air, clearly even the teacher was shocked that Peter Parker, the ultimate science nerd, the person who never missed an assignment or homework didn't have a project. Despite Flash's earlier comments, it was like everybody thought he was going to pull one out of thin air. "I see" Mr Harrington was still clearly shocked. "Is there a reason you don't have one?" Then Peter said the sentence that led to where he was now.

"I didn't do it. Sorry."  
That is what led to Peter sighing as he cleaned up the chemistry lab alone. It didn't matter to most people, but aside from Spider-Man, science was the one thing he didn't have to work a lot for. It just clicked for him. It was something he could control. And he had just... failed. He didn't even try because of his other life.   
Peter didn't like feeling out of control, but things seemed to be spiraling. He couldn't do this. Staying here, surrounded by reminders of the thing he had failed; he couldn't do it. Peter had of course skipped before. Being Spider-Man meant he had duties of course, but skipping because of something like this had always been a big no-no. Until now. 

Peter couldn't stay, so Peter ran.

Peter ran and ran, out the school gates, and ran through the streets. He heard voices yelling, but they sounded like static through his deaf ears. Dodging the homeless, business men and women. His vision constantly narrowing, a tunnel surrounded by a black void. He needed to just escape. His eyes snapped wide open, not realizing he had closed them. He shoved his hoodie over his head and _jumped._ Soaring through the sky, slamming into a building which he promptly jumped right back off, continuing to do this, just enjoying the freedom and he finally felt like he could _breathe._ Looking down he realized 'I'm super high'. He started to quickly descend, falling almost faster than he could react. Almost. Grabbing onto a pole attached to a grubby building, he managed to smooth his fall, swinging into a alleyway. Smashing into garbage bags and gross things. Peter groaned and just laid there for who knows long, before getting up, knowing he'd have to do it eventually anyways. Looking around, he quickly realized he was in the bad part of New York in a dirty and dark alley. 

And it appeared that he's gained an audience by falling into the alleyway

Goddamnit

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably continue this at a later date. Tell me if you want more


End file.
